Fallen Petals
Hi. This is the first book in a series called Dominos. It's about Sunclan's kits having their dreams haunted. Soon, all of the kits begin to fall prey to this dangerous cat. Feel free to fix any spelling/grammar issues. Thanks. Enjoy. :If you want to vote on the warrior names, go to my user page.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 22:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :The Kits- :Mistykit- Small, Gray She-kit with light tabby stripes. Pale, Pale green eyes :Ashkit- Charcoal Gray tom with hardly visible tabby stripes. VERY pale blue eyes. The only tom in his litter. :Honeykit- Golden, fluffy she-kit with brown eyes, and a lighter underbelly. Tabby (Sadly, yes, they're ALL pale tabbies). :Lilykit- Brown She-kit with Mackerel Tabby Stripes. Brown eyes. :Poppykit- Brown Tabby with Blue eyes. :Also, They are all siblings, minus Poppykit. Allegiances SUNCLAN :Leader- :Shinestar- Golden-colored she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Mate: Goldentail. Kits: Sunpelt and Blackpaw :Deputy- :Goldentail- Black tom cat with a lighter tail and yellow eyes :Medicine Cat- :Icepool- Elderly white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye. :Medicine Cat Apprentice- :Skyflower- Gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes. Kind, and clever. :Warriors- :Birdeye- Dark brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Most senior warrior, about to retire. :Gingerheart- Orange she-cat with olive-colored eyes. :Dustflecks- Pale orange tabby with brown eyes. Mate: Unknown Rouge. Kits: Rosepetal :Rainheart- Light gray she-cat with green eyes. :Stonepelt- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes. :Redpelt- A friendly red-brown tom with green eyes. Mate: Leopardpath. Kits: Mistykit, Honeykit, Ashkit and Lilykit. :Apprentice- Sorrelpaw. :Ambermoon- Black she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Shanx (kittypet). Kits: Nighttail and Tulipfur :Kettlewhisper- Gray tom with a spotted pelt. Mate- Rosepetal :Rosepetal- Ginger tabby she-cat Mate- Kettlewhisper :Sweetheart-Sleek black slender she-cat. Mate- Talonclaw :Talonclaw-Brown-Ginger tom with blue eyes with extremely long talon-like claws. Mate- Sweetheart :Treeheart-Brown tabby tom with green eyes. :Apprentice- Bananapaw :Sunpelt- Large ginger tom with blue eyes. Father- Goldentail. Mother- Shinestar. Brother- Blackpaw :Mistysun- Gray she-cat with amber eyes. :Moonpetal- Gray, long-furred she-cat with yellow-green eyes. :Apprentice- Blackpaw :Snowpelt- Long-furred white she-cat with dark-green eyes :Tulipfur- Spotted brown she-cat with brown eyes. Mother- Ambermoon. Brother- Nighttail. :Nighttail- Black tom with light green eyes. Mother- Ambermoon. Sister- Tulipfur. :Apprentices- :Sorrelpaw- Torrtishell she-cat with brown eyes. Mentor- Redpelt. :Bananapaw- Golden-colored she-cat with green eyes. Mentor- Talonclaw :Blackpaw- Black tom with yellow eyes. Mentor- Moonpetal. Mother: Shinestar. Father: Goldentail. Brother: Sunshine. :Elders- :Patchfur- Small tortishell cat with one blue eye and one hazel eye. One eye is blind and is nearly deaf. :Treepelt- Brown tabby tom cat with green eyes. :Queens- :Leopardpath- Caring ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate: Redpelt. Kits: Ashkit, Mistykit, Honeykit and Lilykit. Foster kit: Poppykit :Kits- :Poppykit- Oldest kit, brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes. Foster Mother: Leopardpath. :Ashkit- Only tom kit, charcoal gray kit with hardly visible tabby stripes and pale blue eyes. Mother: Leoparpath. Father: Redpelt. Sisters: Mistykit, Honeykit and Lilykit. :Mistykit- Small, gray she-kit with light green eyes and light tabby stripes. Mother: Leopardpath. Father: Redpelt: Siblings: Ashkit, Honeykit and Lilykit. :Honeykit- Fluffy-furred she-kit with tabby stripes and a lighter underbelly. Mother: Leopardpath. Father: Redpelt. Siblings: Ashkit, Mistykit and Lilykit. :Lilykit- Small, tiny brown mackerel tabby she-kit with brown eyes. Mother: Leopardpath. Father: Redpelt. Siblings: Ashkit, Mistykit and Lilykit. Prologue :"Blackpelt, you are no longer a warrior of Lightningclan!" hissed Brightstar. Her white pelt bristled with blazing fury. Other cats joined in, yowling, closing in on the warrior, both dark in and out. :"You cannot stop me. I have ancestors who were the most powerful cats any clan has seen." His chilling voice was demanding and calm amid the chaos. "This clan could could have ruled, but you are all weaklings. You'll regret this." Every clan cat screeched in fury, for what this traitor has done was unthinkable. They began to chase him out of the camp. Before he left, he turned to face Brightstar. "I will have my revenge." The comment sent shudders down the most senior warrior's backs. :The forest was Silent. Every cat would face death if this cat remained. Chapter One :Mistykit opened her green eyes as sunlight streamed in. She saw her mother telling a story to Honeykit, Ashkit and Poppykit, the abandoned kit who was a full moon older than her and her siblings. "... And Lightningclan's leader is Brightstar, Rainheart's sister." Rainheart was Mama's best friend. She was talking about Lightningclan, a new clan from about a moon before Mistykit was born. She saw this as her chance. Mistykit slipped quietly out of the nursery, while no one was looking. She saw Lilykit talking to Skyflower, The medicine cat. Mistykit snuck under the brambles, and was out. She felt the cool breeze on her cheeks, the calling of magnificent birds above. Feeling thirsty, the kit drank out of a clear stream. When she looked up, a looming figure toward over her. He was not a Sunclan cat. :"W-Who are you?" nervously squeaked Mistykit. He just looked down, as if he was trying to tell what type of cat she was, if she was trust worthy. :"I," he began, in a deep, cooling voice, "Am Blackpelt." Chapter Two: Ashkit :Ashkit was a mouse-tail away from Mistykit. She had snuck out of camp with Honeykit, Poppykit and himself, while both their parents, Leopardpath and Redpelt were on a hunting patrol by Peaceclan's Border. Mistykit claimed she had found a way to make them good warriors for Sunclan. I'll believe it when I see it. thought Ashkit. Lilykit had stayed behind, but she had promised not to tell. Finding a strong odor of a cat who must be rouge, he saw Honeykit and Poppykit looking as if they had second thoughts. :"Mistykit, are you sure this is a good idea-" began Poppykit. :"'Course she's sure, how else would she know about this." confidently boasted Ashkit. One thing was for sure in the nursery; Ashkit was brave and in charge, mostly. :The young cats made their way to a hidden cave, the odor of the rouge still strong. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he padded next to his sister. "Blackpelt? Blaaackpelt? Are you here? I brought my friends. Hello?" called Mistykit, peering in. A towering figure appeared from the dark entrance. "Oh, um, hello, Blackpelt." nervously began Mistykit."This is my brother Ashkit, my sister Honeykit, and my friend Poppykit." Blackpelt examined the kits, pacing around them. :"I thought," said Blackpelt, glaring disapprovingly at little Mistykit. "You said you had two sisters, I believe. Have you lied, perhaps, Mistykit?" his voice echoing off the pine trees. :"She didn't lie!" answered Ashkit. "We have a sister, Lilykit, but she wants to be a medicine cat. She wants peace, not battles." Ashkit courageously defended his sisters. :"Peace," lectured Blackpelt, circling the group of kits his eyes ice, chilling their hearts. "Peace," he repeated. "We cannot have peace if we cannot fight to restore and defend it. Now, you." glaring at Poppykit. "You are nearly a 'paw. Show that you will be worthy of that title." :"O-Okay" stuttered Poppykit. She launched herself at the aggressive tom, who easily blocked the attack by pinning her down. :"Pitiful." mocked the cruel tom. "Tonight, you shall all have a dream. This dream shall be very real. I will be there. All of you will be there. Including," Blackpelt paused. "This Lilykit." Chapter Three: Lilykit :The night sky was clear, save a few clouds. Lilykit knew that Starclan was watching the cats from all the clans gather beneath the Suntree, listening and showing their approval of the gentle peace below, or showing their rage at an outburst from a cat. Leopardpath, the only nursery queen to watch the young cats, was at the gathering for the first time since Lilykit and her siblings were born. Mama, is what we're doing is right? Mistykit said so... Lilykit gave way to confusion. Her paws ached from walking to this cave, the one the other kits held a cat who was wise and strong. "P-P-Poppykit," she whispered, her voice stuttering from cold and fear that struck her heart. :"What?" Replied her littermate urgently. :"Are you su-sure this is right?" :"Yes, we're gonna be great warriors for Sunclan!" Poppykit mewed excitedly. :Finally, the group of cats came to their destination. Mistykit led the proud kits inside. There sat a tom, waiting. "Kits," he mewed, stepping closer to the terrified Lilykit. "Why did you not come last time?" he asked, his voice penetrating inside the little kit. "I wan-want to be a medicine cat. Icepool's about to retire." squeaked Lilykit. :e :"Medicine Cats. They are weak, looking for dead cats to help them. Like they care." he spat. "Tell the truth: Do you know how to fight?" Blackpelt says darkly. :"No." replies small Lilykit. Now that she thought about it, her den mates knew so much about being warriors and fighting. "Ashkit, Mistykit, show her what I've taught you." Lilykit's siblings obeyed the command. Ashkit leaped at Mistykit, pinning her down. He scratched her face, but she got out of his grip and tackled him. He laid on the cold cave floor, while his littermate raked his belly. Finally, after watching the fight in horror, Blackpelt signaled them to stop. They got up, licking their wounds. It was like they were being controlled by Blackpelt, obeying his commands. :"Kits, tonight something shall happen. You will have a drea-" :"You mean a dream from Starclan?" interrupted Lilykit. Blackpelt's raging glare burned inside Lilykit. She forced her eyes away from his. :"You will have a dream," he continued. "This dream..." Chapter Four: Lilypaw :Leaping at Lilykit, Honeykit swung her front paw at her shaking sister. Her claws were unsheathed, but she was still leaving marks on her littermate. Dodging an attack and slipping through, Lilykit ran from her sister, her friend, the one she always thought would be there for her. Honeykit just thought of this as training; it didn't occur to her that this was clawing at Lilykit's heart. Honeykit ran after her, but Blackpelt signaled them to stop. Honeykit dipped her head, but Lilykit kept running. She woke up, while the other kits were snarling and hissing in their sleep, with a cut began to appear on Ashkit's hindleg. Lilykit ran to the other side of camp. :"Skyflower!" she whispered urgently, her voice shaking. :"L-Lilykit?" Skyflower said, her voice still sleepy. "It's hours before dawn, why are you here?" (A/N: DO warriors use hours??) :"A d-dream." nervosly replied the small kit. She confessed the meetings, which had been many, many, for nearly a moon. Almost all of the kits had wound marks, except Mistykit. It was Lilykit's unofficial job to make sure they weren't to noticeable, with herbs she snuck from the medicine den. :"The Dark Forest." whispered Skyflower, her voice not they usual, calming voice. It tranformed into a feeling she had never seen on this cat before; absolute terror. :And nothing could stop what would happen next. Chapter Five: Honeypaw & Lilypaw :"Ashpaw! Mistypaw! Honeypaw! Lilypaw!" the joyous clan cheered. Honeykit looked at her siblings. Both Mistypaw and Ashpaw glared at Lilypaw, whose mentor was Skyflower, as Icepool had joined the elders, for she was growing weaker. Honeypaw and Poppypaw were beginning to doubt that Blackpelt was trying to help, and Lilypaw had stopped coming enteirly. Honeykit touched noses with her mentor, Sweetheart. Ashpaw and Mistypaw hardly even looked at theirs; The only mentor they knew was Blackpelt. Honeypaw went to Poppypaw in the apprentice den to talk. :"Honeypaw?" :"Yes, Poppypaw?" :"I'm beginning to doubt Blackpelt. I was talking to Lilypaw, and she said that he... he-" :"Blackpelt's WHAT, Poppypaw? He's a hero, and training us against the dark Lightningclan, those fox-hearted fools!" said Mistypaw menecaly. :Honeypaw looked at their fur; it was stained with bits of crimson blood. "Wh-what is that?" :Mistypaw looked possesed. "Lilypaw thought being a medicine cat would bring peace. We need wars for peace, for who will protect it from us? She will only bring cruelty. We taught her that Blackpelt was right, and will always be." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* :Lilypaw laid on her side, scars forming where blood trinkled out. She tried to stand, but her paws failed her. Calling for help would do nothing, as her voice would hardly whisper anything. She wanted to show Skyflower that she was ready to go out of camp on their own. She needed to collect the catmint, before frost spread on the forest floor. But she knew nothing would help, that Starclan would take her from her short, cruel life. She closed her eyes. :"Lilypaw! Where are you! I thought that you'd be back- LILYPAW!" her mentor rushed to the gravely injured apprentice. :"Skyflower, Sk-Skyflower." Lilypaw croaked, her voice fading. "Rogues..." Lilypaw was right; Rogues had attacked, because Ashpaw and Mistypaw were rogues. :Unstoppable Ones. Chapter Six: Poppypaw :Lilypaw lay sleeping, for once her night terrors, of Blackpelt taking everything, were not there. She lay, hardly moving. Poppypaw was next to her, thinking how much pain was here. Mistypaw was so friendly, so happy, so carefree before Blackpelt took over. :"Poppypaw?" Skyflower called, as she entered her own den. :"Yes, Skyflower?" Poppypaw said to the high-ranking cat. :"Mistysun wants you to come train. She's waiting outside the camp, wanting to take you hunting." Skyflower began. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Lilypaw, poor thing." She said careily, puting fresh herbs on the deadly wounds. Lilykit stirred, but put her head back down on the dark moss. :Poppypaw sighed as she hopped out of the den to meet Mistysun. They walked out of the clearing together, but Mistypaw was behind, with Snowpelt, her mentor, trailing behind. :But Mistypaw's eyes weren't her light green ones. :They were Blackpelt's yellow ones. Chapter Seven: Ashpaw :"Attack! Dodge! Leap!" Blackpelt ordered my sister. She slashed across my face, leaving a small stream of blood fall down above my right eye. I fought back viscously, but Blackpelt favored my sister, and taught her what to do. Every night, I would lay in my nest repeated want no sounded like a lie. Blackpelt will help us make Sunclan strong. It took effort to train and hunt, so his mentor, Sunpelt, began to doubt the abilities of this once energetic apprentice. :"What's happening, Ashpaw? Where did the strong, stubborn kit I knew go?" :He grew up. Ashpaw would reply silently. He grew up into a monster, listening to a cruel cat who lied about everything. Tonight, Blackpelt would lose a fighter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* :"You are ready." Blackpelt said to his fighters. Ashpaw gasped; it wasn't supposed to happen so soon! The attack on Lightningclan would be tonight! Ashpaw open his mouth in a look of horror, but closed it before Blackpelt would see. Lightningclan wasn't bad; he had seen them on border patrols. They were happy, energetic, and peaceful. Blackpelt had a malicious look on his face. Tonight, many cats would lose they're lives. :Innocent cats. :More Soon